


Ты отрастил волосы

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [9]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 6





	Ты отрастил волосы

Юта склонился над столом, почти коснувшись кончиком носа разложенных бумаг, силясь прочесть почти стершийся текст, из неясных соображений напечатанный восьмым кеглем. Буквы плыли перед глазами, не желая складываться в слова; сказывались и неудобочитаемый размер, и усталость читавшего, накопившаяся за день. За спиной послышались тяжелые шаркающие шаги, несомненно принадлежащие Энджело, но Юта не обернулся, опасаясь окончательно растерять остатки концентрации. Если Папасу захотелось составить ему компанию в офисе этой ночью, то пусть развлекает себя сам. Его напарник так не считал, о чем Юта узнал ровно в тот момент, когда резинка с его волос была безжалостно сдернута,и длинные светлые пряди упали вниз, закрывая лицо и опускаясь на бумагу.

— Только посмотрите на это — агент Рапунцель!

Юта поднял голову, привычным движением откидывая волосы назад и смотря на напарника:

— Придумал дома шутку и не смог удержать ее в себе до утра? — в тон Папасу ответил он, откидываясь на скрипнувшую спинку стула и шумно потягиваясь, расправляя затекшие мышцы.

— Решил проверить, чем ты тут занимаешься в одиночестве. А ты действительно работаешь! — обменявшись колкостью, Энджело принялся увлеченно что-то искать на своем столе, не оборачиваясь на лениво раскачивающегося на стуле Юту. — Я буду смеяться громче всех, когда тебе на очередном собрании влепят дисциплинарку за внешний вид, не подобающий агенту.

— И сдались тебе мои волосы, — Юта задумчиво запустил пятерню в отросшие пряди, уже без проблем собирающиеся в аккуратный хвостик. — Можешь считать их таким же обещанием, как татуировка с именем возлюбленной на бицепсе.

— Даже так, — Папас хмыкнул, взяв со стола папку, которую искал и мельком посмотрел на часы. — Через пятнадцать минут спустись в отстойник.

— Привезут красивых шлюх?

— А то! — Он отсалютовал найденными документами и поспешил покинуть кабинет, снова оставив Юту одного.

_— У тебя очень мягкие волосы, — почти мурлыча, скрадывая угловатые гласные бархатным испанским акцентом, говорил Бодхи, пропуская сквозь пальцы светлые пряди. Юта с трудом понимал, что он произносит, слишком уставший после длительного занятия любовью и медленных, бездумных ласк после, суливших продолжение. — Цвет красивый, как червонное золото на солнечном свете._

_Сонно улыбаясь, Юта подставляется под поглаживания, лежа у него на груди подбородком на скрещённых руках и бездумно водя пальцами по горячей коже, покрытой темными мягкими волосами._

_— Ты с девушкой меня не путаешь? — уточнил он, немного сдвигаясь, чтобы можно было получить и порцию поглаживаний по спине._

_— Тебя сложно спутать с женщиной, — Бодхи рассмеялся и собрав рассыпавшиеся пряди потянул за них, несильно, но заставив приподнять подбородок. Юта сбился с размеренного настроя, начав чаще дышать — в одном этом движении и ощущении натянутых прядей было куда больше страсти, чем могли предложить некоторые девушки. Добившись нужного эффекта, Бодхи разжал руку, давая измятым волосам возможность неряшливо упасть на лицо и плечи. — Слишком короткая стрижка. Но ты выглядишь невероятно пошло таким растрёпанным._

_Он положил тяжелую ладонь на голову Юте, вызывая ряд мурашек от интимности жеста, которым Бодхи пригибал его к своему паху, и повел вниз, очерчивая скулы и челюсть. Дойдя до подбородка, он надавил пальцами на губы, тронув подушечками линию сомкнутых зубов._

_— Отрасти их? Еще длиннее, — сказал Бодхи, убирая большим пальцем прядь со щеки и заправляя ее за ухо. — Так будет удобней подвязывать их._

_— Если ты обещаешь наматывать их на руку, когда я тебе отсасываю, — Юта улыбнулся, видя неудовольствие от грубой фразы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать._

Джонни не подстригал волос с той просьбы в деревянном домике под склонами Альп, где он чувствовал себя счастливым. Ничего и никого больше из того времени не осталось. Только дурацкое обещание, ставшее привычкой и настойчиво напоминавшее о прошлом. Не то чтобы Юта действительно часто об этом вспоминал, заваленный рутиной и сверхурочной работой. Он собирал стремительно отрастающие пряди в хвост привычным жестом, проводя по макушке ладонью, проверяя не торчит ли выбившаяся прядь, и ни о чем не думал. Но бывали такие моменты, когда не думать не получалось.

Запустив пятерню в разметанные пряди, он с силой потянул за них, причиняя столько боли, сколько можно было доставить самому себе. От этого по телу разлилась мучительная, привычная истома — мастурбируя, он всегда наматывал собственные волосы на запястья, не в силах кончить без этого ощущения.

«Пожалуйста, ты должен отпустить меня».

С трудом избавившись от лишних мыслей, Юта выпрямился в кресле, мельком посмотрев на часы. Время уже давно вышло, оставалось надеяться, что Папас все еще его ждет. Поискав глазами резинку, снятую напарником, и нигде не обнаружив, Джонни предпочел проигнорировать обрамляющие лицо пряди, спускающиеся ниже плеч, и отправиться вниз в таком виде.

— Ну наконец-то! — Энджело встретил его у входа в приемник, где содержали только что доставленных в их распоряжение преступников, присутствие которых было необходимо для решения текущих дел их департамента. – Надеюсь, ты любишь сюрпризы!

И не дождавшись ответа, втолкнул Юту в комнату для допросов.

В полумраке помещения он не сразу разглядел сидящего на стуле человека со скованными руками и цепью от наручников, продетой сквозь кольцо в столе.

— Ты отрастил волосы, — с мягким удивлением произнес Бодхи, разглядывая замершего на пороге Юту. — Тебе очень идет.


End file.
